danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Box Build Guide
In Monster Box 100 upgrades are available for stickman and 99 for enemies, so it is important to build them properly as the only way to reset them is to reset everything. Below is a few choices for builds. Stickman Builds Boxer The Instant Kill Melee #60 in AT damage, 40 in AT % bonus (1830 dmg) *+ Extreme damage. *- Can only deal with one monster at a time. The Optimized Instant Kill Melee #41 in AT damage, 30 in AT% bonus, 29 spare (1050 dmg) *+ Extreme damage. *+ 29 spare points to put into other things. *- Can only deal with one monster at a time if no spares are used. Note: Max LP is 8320, no longer instant kill. The Ranged Assassin #1 in Range attack, 99 in Half life attack. #1 in Range attack, 10 in Range, 89 in Half life attack. #1 in Range attack, 20 in Range, 79 in Half life attack. #1 in Range attack, 24 in Range, 75 in Half life attack. #1 in Range attack, 30 in Range, 69 in Half life attack. #1 in Range attack, 40 in Range, 59 in Half life attack. *+ Helps reduce monster LP. Splasher #60 in Range attack, 40 in AT% bonus, (180 dmg, 22.6 dmg*Mpx) #41 in Range attack, 30 in AT% bonus, 29 in Range (102 dmg, 20.8 dmg*Mpx) *+ Great close range splash damage. Jack of All Trades #30 in AT damage, 30 in Range attack, 20 in AT % bonus, 20 in Range. #30 in AT damage, 30 in Range attack, 30 in AT % bonus, 10 in Range. #30 in AT damage, 40 in Range attack, 20 in AT % bonus, 10 in Range. #20 in AT damage, 40 in Range attack, 20 in AT % bonus, 20 in Range. #10 in AT damage, 40 in range attack, 30 in AT % bonus, 10 in Range, 10 HLA%. *+ Decent damage. *- Not so good at dealing with mobs. Ranger #48 Range attack, 28 in % AT bonus, 24 in Range (low-range, 115 dmg, 84 dmg*Mpx) #40 Range attack, 20 in % AT bonus, 40 in Range (mid-range, 80 dmg, 126 dmg*Mpx) #32 Range attack, 12 in % AT bonus, 56 in Range (high-range, 51 dmg, 140 dmg*Mpx) #25 Range attack, 75 in Range (high-extreme range, 25 dmg, 109 dmg*Mpx) #20 Range attack, 80 in Range (extreme-range, 20 dmg, 102 dmg*Mpx) (for maximum damage, Range attack = 20 + % AT bonus) *+ Great range for splash damage. *+ More effective at high revival rates. *- Less powerful on single enemies. Packer #9 in AT damage, 76 Range Attack, 15 Range (low range) #9 in AT damage, 66 Range Attack, 25 Range (mid-low range) #9 in AT damage, 56 Range Attack, 35 Range (mid-range) #9 in AT damage, 51 Range Attack, 40 Range (mid-high range) #9 in AT damage, 46 Range Attack, 45 Range (high range) #5 in AT damage, 45 Range Attack, 50 Range (extreme-range) *+ Balanced build. Lowest Cost Lv100 Stickman #19 in AT, 10 in Range Attack, 2 in AT%, 2 in Range, 67 in HLA% (wait for all other than HLA to break 1000$ upgrade cost barrier) #18 in AT, 9 in Range Attack, 1 in AT%, 1 in Range, 71 in HLA% (wait for all other than HLA to hit 1000$ upgrade cost barrier) *+ The single cheapest build in all of Monster Box thus far to bring to Lv100, thus good for starting speedruns or for first-time players (no upgrade should cost more than 1000$). *+ Due to somewhat higher AT doesn't take as long to get enemies down to 0 LP as other Half-Life builds. *- More focused on single targets than crowd control despite minimal ranged damage investment. Gladiator Wavelength #30 in Critical Chance, 28 in Critical Damage, 32 in Sword Strike, 10 in Strike Range (low-range) #30 in Critical Chance, 18 in Critical Damage, 32 in Sword Strike, 20 in Strike Range (mid-range) #30 in Critical Change, 15 in Critical Damage, 30 in Sword Strike, 25 in Strike Range (180 dmg, 300 range, 54 dmg*kpx) #30 in Critical Chance, 18 in Critical Damage, 22 in Sword Strike, 30 in Strike Range (high-range) #30 in Critical Chance, 8 in Critical Damage, 22 in Sword Strike, 40 in Strike Range (extreme-range) (for maximum damage, Critical Chance = 30, Sword Strike = 15 + Critical Damage, and Critical Damage > 10) *+ Strong attacks. *+ Sword strikes hit many monsters. *- Cannot hit higher enemies when on ground. *- Can only attack one side at a time. Master Swordsman #42 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 28 in Critical Damage #40 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 30 in Critical Damage #30 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 40 in Critical Damage *+ High damage dealt to small groups of monsters. Cutter #5 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 35 in Critical Damage, 30 in Sword Strike, 0 in Strike Range (low-Range) #4 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 31 in Critical Damage, 25 in Sword Strike, 10 in Strike Range (mid-low-Range) #3 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 27 in Critical Damage, 20 in Sword Strike, 20 in Strike Range (mid-range) #2 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 23 in Critical Damage, 15 in Sword Strike, 30 in Strike Range (mid-high-range) #1 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 19 in Critical Damage, 10 in Sword Strike, 40 in Strike Range (high-range) #30 in Critical Chance, 15 in Critical Damage, 5 in Sword Strike, 50 in Strike Range (extreme-range) *+ Balanced build. Slasher #30 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 10 in Critical Damage, 30 in Sword Strike *+ Great close range splash damage. *- Less powerful on single enemies. Sword of All Trades #10 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 40 in Critical Damage, 20 in Sword Strike #30 in AT, 30 in Critical Chance, 20 in Critical Damage, 10 in Sword Strike, 10 in Strike Range *+ Decent damage. *- Not so good at dealing with mobs. Sniper Pierce Fanatic #9 in Arrows, 41 in Pierce Damage, 50 in Pierce Chance #19 in Arrows, 31 in Pierce Damage, 50 in Pierce Chance #29 in Arrows, 31 in Pierce Damage, 40 in Pierce Chance #39 in Arrows, 31 in Pierce Damage, 30 in Pierce Chance *+ Easily kill mobs when swarmed *+ High Range without buying Range *- Not good vs single mobs. *- If swarmed, could attack straight down, ruining the shot. Super Arrows #30 in AT, 30 in Arrows, 40 in Range #30 in AT, 40 in Arrows, 30 in Range #30 in AT, 50 in Arrows, 20 in Range *+ High damage. Arrow Rain #100 in Arrows #90 in Arrows, 10 in Range #80 in Arrows, 20 in Range #70 in Arrows, 30 in Range #60 in Arrows, 40 in Range *+ Can always hit some enemies. *- Low damage. Magician Thunder King 33 in Electric Shot, 34 in Multiple Chain, 33 in Lightning *+ Spreads far. *- Can be very weak. Max Electric 54 in Electric Shot, 46 in Multiple Chain Max Electric Damage 66 in Electric Shot, 34 in Multiple Chain Fireplace 85 in Flame Armor, 15 in Burn (364 Dmg, Low Range) 68 in Flame Armor, 12 in Burn, 20 in Flame Range (280 Dmg, Med Range) 43 in Flame Armor, 7 in Burn, 50 in Flame Range (162 Dmg, High Range) 23 in Flame Armor, 2 in Burn, 75 in Flame Range (75 Dmg, Extreme Range) *+ High Splash Damage, comparable to Splash Boxers *- Needs to be controlled manually, otherwise it uses the weak thunder attack *- Flame does NOT stack, so only one of it is recommended Enemy Builds Green Gel Head Perpetual Farming (100,000 gold per wave, 1.10 MLP, 2500 monsters per wave) *40 gold drop *150 spawned *94% revive chance High Gold (25,000 gold per wave, 0.27 MLP, 500 monsters per wave) *50 gold drop *250 spawned *50% revive chance Infinite Monsters (26,000 gold per wave, 1.30 MLP, 26,000 monsters per wave) *1 gold drop *520 per spawning *98% revival chance Max Gold (351,000 gold per wave, 4.03 MLP, 13,000 monsters per wave) *27 gold drop *260 per spawning *98% revival Max LP (350,000 gold per wave, 4.06 MLP, 14,000 monsters per wave) *25 gold drop *280 per spawning *98% revival 50 Minute Gold Rush *50 gold drop *20 per spawning *100% revival Instant Kill *1 gold drop *1010 per spawning *0% revival Yellow Box Snake Max Gold (156,066 gold per wave, 1.73 MLP, 1406 monsters per wave) *111 gold drop *370 per spawning *280% bound Max LP (155,610 gold per wave, 1.73 MLP, 1482 monsters per wave) *105 gold drop *390 per spawning *280% bound Infinite Monsters (9,240 gold per wave, 0.46 MLP, 3080 monsters per wave) *3 gold drop *560 per spawning *450% bound Red Skull Bat Max Gold (67,240 gold per wave, 0.28 MLP, 410 (820 including delta feathers) monsters per wave) *82 gold drop *410 per spawning *100 Delta White Smiley Tree Max Gold (184,953.6 gold per wave) *304 gold drop (37 points in gold) *156 per spawning (37 points in popup) *8.8 max height (24 points in tower) Credits Contributors of this page includes: *Geigue (page creation) *Sauron3 * NutikTehWolfTalk *Eashy *Ivan247 *Logo *Any other people who had edited this page. Gallery MonsterBox gameover.png|Game Over!|linktext=When the number of monsters reaches 1000 (or higher if upgraded) you'll lose the game 9999999.png|Boxers|linktext=In Monster Box, Boxers can deal splash damage within a massive radius MB Sniper SC.png|Snipers|linktext=45 AT, 45 Arrows and 10 Pierce is an effective high damage build for Snipers. Monster_Box_Gladiator_Magician.png|Gladiator & Magician usage|linktext=Magician's multiple chain helps vanquish flying enemies. Gladiators could sweep ground enemies easily with high critical build. Category:Monster Box